User blog:Neithan02/material(books available to me)
'Horus Heresy Series main books:' #horus rising #false gods #galaxy in flames #flight of the eisenstein #fulgrim #descent of angels #legion #battle for the abyss #mechanicum #tales of heresy #fallen angels #a thousand sons #nemesis #first heretic #prospero burns #age of darkness #the outcast dead #deliverance lost #know no fear #the primarchs #fear to tread #shadows of treachery #angel exterminatus #Betrayer #Mark of Calth #Vulcan Lives #Scars #the unremembered empire #Vengeful Spirit #The Damnation of Pythos #legacies of betrayal #deathfire #war without end #Pharos #eye of terra #path of heaven #the silent war #Angels of Caliban #Praetorian of Dorn #Corax #master of mankind #3 #52 #4 #Tallarn The Horus Heresy Novellas, Short stories and other writings *Abyssal *Angron anthology (after desh'ea, lord of the red sands,butcher's nails) *Army of One *Aurelian *Bjorn - Lone Wolf *blades of the traitor *Born of Flame *Brotherhood of the Moon *Brotherhood of the Storm *Child of Night *Chirurgeon *Corax: Soulforge *Cybernetica *Dark Heart *Death of a Silversmith *Distant Echoes of Old Night *Dreadwing *Extinction *Garro: Vow of Faith *Gates of Terra *Honour to the dead *Kryptos *Lost Sons *Luna Mendax *Meduson *Old wounds, New scars *Prologue to Nikaea *Promethean Sun *Ravenlord *Riven *Serpent *sins of the father *Spear of Ultramar *Tallarn: Executioner *The Divine Word *The Honoured *The Last Council *The Kaban Project *The Unburdened *Two metaphysical blades *Wolf of Ash and Fire * *The Horus Heresy : Collected Visions The Horus Heresy Primarchs *Vulkan Lord of Drakes *Corax - Lord of Shadows *Roboute Guilliman Lord of Ultramar *The atonement of fire *a lesson in iron Tactica Imperialis, a chronicle of the later crusades Word Bearers *Dark Apostle *Dark Disciple *Dark Creed White Scars Savage Scars The Hunt for Voldorius Ultramarines *Assault on Black Reach *Fall of Damnos *leviathan *chains of command *nightbringer *warriors of ultramar *dead sky, black sun *killing ground *courage and honour *chapter's due *trhe enemy of my enemy *chains of command *Blood of Iax * *SS: the death of uriel ventris *SS: The Armour of Fate *ss: Last blood *ss the librarian's acolyte thousand sons *all is dust Tau *Fire caste *Fire warrior *shadowsun last of kiru's line *Aun'shi *the arkunasha war * *the battle of blackthunder mesa Space Wolves *Lone Wolf graphic novel *Kraken *all 6 Ragnar Novels *enagge the enemy *blood of asaheim *Curse of the Wulfen *the wolf within *Sons of Russ Anthology *Dark City *Scent of a traitor *wrath of the wolf *the lost king *the young wolf's return *Deathwolf *jackalwolf Space Marine Conquests of honour and Iron 'Space Marine battles' *Rynn's World *Helsreach *Hunt for Voldorius *Purging of Kadilus *Fall of Damnos *Battle of the Fang *Gildar Rift *Legion of the Damned *Architect of Fate *Wrath of Iron *Siege of Castellax *Death of Antagonis *Death of Integrity *Malodrax *the world engine * *Catechism of Hate *Kraken *Flesh of Cretacia *Steel Blood *Blood and Fire *Traitor's Gorge *sons of wrath *Spear of Macragge *Blood and Fire *Angron's Monolith *Forge Master *Shadow Captain * Soul Drinkers all 7 Soul Drinkers Novels Sisters of Battle *Faith and Fire *hammer and anvil *the bloodied rose *Repentia Salamanders *Salamander *Nocturne *Firedrake *Only Ash remains *the ash of souls Sabbat Worlds (Gaunts Ghosts and so on) *Double Eagle *Titanicus *all gaunt's ghosts novels up to and including Anarch *Sabbat Worlds Anthology *sabbat worlds backround book * *SS: Killbox Rougue Trader *Rouge Star *Star of Damocles *Eye of terror Ravenor *Thorn wishes talon *ravenor returned *ravenor rougue *ravenor omnibus *pariah (eisenhorn vs ravenor) Raven Guard *the shadowmasters *With baited breath Novels (random) *space marine *Auric Gods *Steel Daemon *Brothers of the Snake *Crimson Dawn *umbra sumus *the unkindness of ravens *within these walls Night Lords *soul hunter *blood reaver *void stalker *shadow knight & dark path *prince of crows Necromunda *Salvation *Fleshworks *Lasgun Wedding *Blood Royal *Survival instinct *Anthology: status: Deadzone * *Scar crossed *Emp Rah's Eye *Once a stimm queen *Dirty Dealings *Death's Head *Burned *wanted dead *Kal Jericho Colours *Kal Jericho Above and Beyond *Kal Jericho Homecoming *Kal Jericho the freal *Kal Jericho Crimson Tide Mechanicum *Priests of Mars *lords of mars *gods of mars *Skitarius *vanguard *zero day exploit * *SS: by your command Macharius *Angel of Fire *Fall of Macharius Legends of the Dark Millennium *Deathwatch * Iron Warriors *storm of iron *iron warrior *the iron without *the beast of calth Inquisition *The Inquisition War Trilogy (Inquisitor/Draco,Harlequin,Chaos Child) Omnibus *Atlas Infernal *Neccessary Evil * *SS: the path unclear Imperial Knights *Knightsblade Imperial Guard *last chancers omnibus *fifteen hours *death world *rebel winter *desert raiders *ice guard *gunheads *cadian blood *redemption corps *dead men walking *imperial glory *the apex *stormlord *straken *baneblade *better the devil short story *knee deep short story *the citadel short story * *SS: the enemy of my enemy *SS: Sand Lords *SS: Iron Devil *SS: Fire and Thunder *SS: Exodus *SS: Execution *SS: a company of shadows *SS: Last step Backwards *SS: the apex Imperial Fists *seventh retribution *sons of dorn *Space Marine *Vermillion *SS: Imperial Fists the dread sentinels of dorn Horusian Wars *the son of sorrows Hammer and Bolter *Hammer and Bolter 1- 14 Gothic War *Shadow point *execution hour Grey Knights *grey knights *dark adeptus *hammer of demons *sacrifice *the emperor's gift * Fabius Bile *Light of a crystal sun Eldar *eldar prophecy *path of the warrior *farseer *path of the incubus *path of the seer *path of the renegade *masque of vyle * *Rise of the Ynnari: Wild Rider Eisenhorn *malleus *eisenhorn omnibus Deathwatch *Warrior Brood *Warrior Coven *Deathwatch - Legends of the Dark Millenium *Bad Blood *Cepheus *city of ruin *the silence *the walker in fire *SS: the known unknown Death guard *Unification *The Lords of Silence Dark Imperium *Plague War Dark Heresy *scourge the heretic *Innocence Proves nothing Dark Angels *angels of darkness *pourging of kadillus *dark vengeance *ravenwing *Deathwing *battle brothers *master of sanctity *the unforgiven *SS: Reparation Crimson Fists *for the fallen *legacy of dorn *SS: culling he horde *SS: none more loya Ciaphas Cain *For the Emperor *Caves of Ice *The Traitor's Hand *Death or Glory *Duty Calls *Cain's Last Stand *The Emperor's Finest *The Last Ditch *the greater good *the smallest detail *choose your enemies *fight or fligh *sector thirteen *ecoes of the tomb *the beguiling *a mug of recaff *Old soldiers never die Chaos *pawns of chaos *Daemon World Cadia *Cadian Honour *Cadia Stands Blood Ravens *Dawn of War *Ascension *Tempest *Trials of Isador *dawn of war II Blood Angels *blood angels omnibus 1 *space hulk the novel *Black Tide *Redeemed *Bloodline *Red FuryBlood Debt *mephiston lord of death *lemartes guardian of the lost *Eternal *Anthology of Blood *Honour and Wrath *Blood of Sanguinius *Shield of Baal *wraithflight *Devourer *Deathstorm *Dread Night *a son's burden *word of the silent king *SS: reflection in blood *ss: the blooding *ss: the chalice Blackstone fortress *Man of Iron *Purity is a Lie *Blackstone Fortress Black Templars *helsreach *Conquest of armageddon *crusade for armageddon *SS: the black pilgrims Black Crusade *SS: abaddon denied *SS: furnaces of haeleon *Kharne: eater of Worlds Bastion Wars *Emperor's mercy *flesh and iron *blood gorgons apocalypse *pandorax *valedor *the last days of ector 'Ahriman' *Exile *Sorceror *Unchanged *SS: Hand of Dust *SS: The dead oracle Adeptus Arbites *Crossfire *Legacy *Blind Anthologies + ungeordnete short stories *architect of fate *bringers of death *crucible of war *dark imperium *deathwing *eternal war *fear the alien *heroes of the space marines *into the maelstrom *legends of the space marines *let the galaxy burn *planetkill *Tales from the Dark Millenium *treacheries of the space marines *victories of the space marines *what price victory *words of blood *xenos hunters *evil eye * * *SS Vigilus Defiant: To Kill a Dark King *SS Vigilus Defiant: The three-armed Gunfighter *SS Vigilus Defiant: Tainted Cargo *SS Vigilus Defiant: Desperate Measures *SS ,Vigilus Defiant: Amidst the Flames *SS Twisted Runes *SS Lightning Run *SS: Choke Point *SS: Immortalis *SS: Nurgle's Gift *SS: the talleyman *SS; Plague Ship *SS: A song for the lost *SS: Atrophy *without fear *SS: Blood and Iron *SS: Gift of the Gods *SS: Glory from Chaos *SS: In Wolves' Clothing *SS: Midnight Rotation *SS: the staff of asclepius *SS: Truth is my weapon *SS: We are one *SS: Tyrant's Champion * * *SS: Silver Skulls Action and Consequence *SS: Silver Skulls Cause and Effect *SS: Gabriel Seth The Flesh Tearer *SS: Flesh Tearers At Gaius point *SS: Flesh Tearers Know thyself *SS: Flesh Tearers Trial by Blood *SS: Brazen Claws Cold Roads *SS: Marines Malevolent Devil's Trappings * Category:Blog posts